1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical joint, and, more particularly to an improved angle bracket for joining a pair of structural components, e.g., panels used in the construction of various items of furniture including, e.g., tables, chairs, shelving, and cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mechanical joints are widely used to construct items of furniture formed, at least in part, from abutting structural components. Such items of furniture, include, e.g., tables, chairs, shelving units, and cabinets. Many different types of fasteners are commonly used in constructions where abutting structural components are secured to one another. For example, L-shaped brackets, wooden cleats, mortise and tenon combinations, and dowel pins can be utilized to affix abutting components used to form items of furniture.
One example of a fastener used to secure abutting structural components of, e.g., a cabinet or table is an elongated, metal L-shaped bracket. These fasteners are designed to rest atop and be affixed to the outer surfaces of abutting components. A plurality of apertures are drilled through each leg of the L-shaped bracket through which fasteners, such as screws, are placed. In use, a first leg of the bracket is fixed to a first one of the structural components, the second of the structural components is positioned adjacent to the first component, and the second leg of the bracket is fixed to the second structural component. This type of fastener can be relatively large. The size and the orientation (i.e., with each leg exposed and resting atop a structural component) of these brackets makes them visible and, therefore, not aesthetically pleasing.
Other mechanical joints used in the construction of furniture, and, particularly, shelving include wooden cleats. Wooden cleats typically comprise an elongate piece of wood having a square or rectangular cross section. In use, the cleat is placed in the joint formed by adjacent structural components and is affixed to each of the structural components. A plurality of fasteners are utilized to secure the wooden cleat to the first component. The second component (commonly a shelf) is positioned atop the wooden cleat. Fasteners can be utilized to secure the second structural component in position atop the wooden cleat. These types of joints are most often used when supporting a shelf, however, they may be used in the construction of other items of furniture including chairs and tables. These types of mechanical joints are relatively large in size, and are entirely exposed in use, and, therefore, are not aesthetically pleasing.
Additional forms of mechanical joints utilized in the construction of items of furniture include tongue and groove joints as well as mortise and tenon combinations. A tongue and groove joint includes one structural component having a groove and a second structural component having a tongue extending a similar length as the groove. The tongue is of similar shape to that of the groove and is interference fit therein to effect affixation of the components. Similar to the tongue and groove joint is a mortise and tenon combination. A mortise, which is a rectangular aperture, is provided in one component, while a tenon, which is a rectangular projection, is provided on the second component. The tenon is interference fit into the mortise to provide a secure link between the components. Both tongue and groove, and mortise and tenon joints require significant, and somewhat difficult machining producing tight tolerances to enable a good interference fit. The complicated machining of these types of fasteners increases both the time and expense of manufacturing.
Another fastener used in the construction of furniture is a dowel pin. A plurality of apertures are drilled into each structural component to be secured, so that the apertures in one component align with the apertures in the second component. The tolerance of both the size and the spacing of the apertures must be extremely tight so that the dowel pins may be interference fit into the apertures and so that the mating apertures will properly align. The exacting machining required by dowel pins increases both the time and cost of manufacturing.
It is desired to provide a mechanical joint for use in furniture which is simple, durable, relatively low in cost, substantially hidden in use, and universal in application.
The present invention provides an angle bracket connector for use in joining a pair of structural components used, e. g., to construct furniture components. The bracket has two legs, one for engaging each of the components to be joined. In one exemplary embodiment, one leg is longer than the other. In another exemplary embodiment, one leg has a rounded end, while the other leg has a square end. A recess is formed in one of the structural components, and is sized to accommodate a leg of the bracket. In one exemplary embodiment, the geometries of the recess and the bracket itself cooperate to prevent rotation of the bracket. In use, one leg of the bracket is positioned in the recess, with the other leg protruding therefrom for support of the second structural component. The recess is positioned such that when the structural components are placed in abutting relationship, the recess, and, thus, the leg positioned therein, is hidden from view by the end of the second structural component. For the purposes of this document, xe2x80x9cabuttingxe2x80x9d is meant to encompass situations in which the components are actually touching as well as situations where the components are in close proximity.
The invention, in one form thereof, comprises a mechanical joint including a first structural component having a face, a second structural component having an end, and a bracket. In this form of the current invention, the bracket includes a pair of legs which join the first structural component to the second structural component. The first structural component includes a first recess with a first one of the legs positioned therein. The bracket is affixed to the first structural component, with the end of the second structural component abutting the face of the first structural component, so that the first leg and the first recess are both substantially concealed by the end of the second structural component.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises a item of furniture having a mechanical joint for affixing abutting structural components. The item of furniture of this form of the present invention comprises a first structural component and a second structural component, with the second structural component having an end abutting a face of the first structural component. The item of furniture further includes a bracket having a pair of legs disposed at an angle to each other, with the bracket joining the first and the second structural components. A first one of the legs of the bracket is disposed between the end of the second structural component and the face of the first structural component and is affixed to the first structural component. The first structural component includes a first recess in which the first leg of the bracket is disposed, whereby the first leg of the bracket is concealed by the end of the second structural component.
The invention, in a further form thereof, comprises a method of constructing a item of furniture. The method of this form of the current invention includes the steps of: providing a first structural component having a face and a second structural component having an end, forming a first recess in the face of the first structural component, providing a bracket having a first leg and a second leg, positioning the first leg of the bracket in the first recess, securing the first leg to the first structural component, and abutting the second structural component with the first structural component such that the second structural component conceals the first leg of the bracket while resting atop the bracket.
An advantage of the present invention is that the bracket is substantially hidden from view and yet is relatively strong.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is simple in construction.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is universal in application in that it may be used in the construction of any type of structure having abutting components including, e.g., tables, chairs, shelving, and cabinets.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is relatively low in cost.